Shingeki No Kyojin: Fallen Feathers
by Too Much Idea
Summary: Irene Sauer was a new recruit for the Scouting Legion, the 50th expedition is her first expedition. But instead of placed together with the rest of the new recruits, they placed her in the rear guard. Irene, who panicked when she meet her first titan, led her team stray from the formations. Without their knowledge, the expeditions have been canceled and they are left behind...


p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"I ran./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"When I first saw the Titans, I ran./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden"Thomas shouted something at me, but I didn't hear what he said. I'm not listening; After all I am too busy saving my self. In the end, I am just a coward. I spur my horse toward the forest, it will be safe once I'm inside, and maybe I will use my gear to climb the highest tree. I could still hear Thomas shouting at me, calling me to stop being such an idiot and come back. I glanced back and see the entire team following him and me. The titans that attacked us are now just a meat lying in the ground emitting steam. I don't know who kill the titan, probably Johann. He's a veteran, after all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden"I only stop when I got into a clearing surrounded by big tree. There's the sound of birds chirping and I could see some deer watching me from behind the bush. If the animals are here, then there are no titans nearby. I turned back and greeted with a punch. It was so hard that I fell to the ground, it didn't break my nose, but I got a nosebleed from how hard it is. Thomas span class="mceItemHidden"is pissed/span./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden"Erica hopped down from her horse and span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom-width: 2px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: red; cursor: default;"kneeled/span next to me. "Are you okay?" She asked. Such a nice person./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""What the fuck, Irene?" Thomas shouted, loud enough to scare the birds and hopefully no titan is close enough to hear it. The rest of the team arrived, Albert, Helen, then Johann. "Get a grip of yourself!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""For God's sake, pipe down, Thomas!" Albert groaned. "You want the Titans of the entire area to come for us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""Tch." Thomas clicked his tongue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""Get up, newbie." Johann ordered. "We are the Rear Guards. We have to follow the main group or we will be left behind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden""You heard him." Erica softly said and helped me to stand up. I want to cry, I wasn't supposed span class="mceItemHidden"to be/span here. I should've be with the other new recruits, in the relay team. Who the hell put a new recruit in the rear guard just because someone needed to fill the spot? Erica helped her to mount her horse, before mounting hers herself. She turned at Johann and not. "We should head outside quickly, or we will lose sight of the main group—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden"Before Johann could reply, there's an earthquake. No, not an earthquake. The ground simply shook because of the titans that are coming towards them. Unlike the normal titan they just encountered, this one is a deviant. It looks at them with a hideous smile on it's face, crawling on all four toward them at a great speed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden""Go!" Johann shouted, as the team started to move deeper into the forest Johann put a bullet inside his span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom-width: 2px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: red; cursor: default;"flare/span gun and shot a black flare up into the sky. "Go! Head deeper into the forest, that's where we will take down this bastard!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"The only thing that I can do is to follow Erica and Thomas, the other veterans are behind me. We get into the denser part of the forest and I watch as Erica and Thomas shot and hooked their self into a tree nearest to them and flies up. Albert and Helen did the same, and Johann pushes me forward./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""Don't stop!" He hissed. "We are the bait."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"Bait. Doesn't sound very lovely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden"I followed Johann's lead, the deviant following close behind me. I glanced back to see Albert and Erica swinging from above and slid themself close to the ground, using the deviant's momentum to slash the deviant's legs off. The deviant dropped to the ground, and before it can continue to crawl with it's hands Albert and Erica somersaulted and swung them self again, this time cutting the titan's hands off. Thomas and Helen shot down from above, they slashed the titan's neck twice just span class="mceItemHidden"to be/span sure. It's head stopped moving and dropped to the ground, steam starting to appear from the deviant's body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""You go first, Irene." Johann ordered. "See the direction of the flare. That's the direction we will take to catch up with the main group."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"I nod and sped through the forest and back into the open area. I could see faint black smokes, a lot of them… All heading back towards where we came from. As I watched the smoke blown away by the wind, the rest of the teams catch up to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""The hell?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="mceItemHidden""You got span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom-width: 2px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: green; cursor: default;"to be/span kidding me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""Johann?" Erica asked. "Are they…?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;""The main group have stopped, or cancelled the expeditions." Johann took a deep sigh. "And it seems that they left us behind."/p


End file.
